


Steve?

by Gonardo



Series: Time travel au [2]
Category: Captain America
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Time Travel AU, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre serum Steve travels to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve?

Steve?  
Bucky is tied down to a gurney. He hisses in anger, pain and fear. Where the hell was he? Suddenly was racked with lust. He whined. Hips arced up. Cock swollen and hard. Not much he could do about that. It had been so long since he felt anything like that. Doesn't remember who it was that made him feel that way.  
______  
Steve was being lead down a long corridor. Men and women dressed in navy blue walked past him in both directions. They glanced at his watch but other than that kept quiet. The nurses had cleaned him up and set him on his way. Last he remembers he was in an alley way after yet another fight. Buck was going to skin him when he got home. Bucky. Things were different at home, better. Not as tense. His friend snuck in glances when he thought Steve wasn't looking. Longing and loving. Smile brighter, more upbeat. They had their good and bad moments, they argued when he asked where he got the money that he found. Bucky swore up and down that it wasn't illegal or wrong. It was hidden, or so he thought. In one of the jars in the kitchen. Bottom of the flour. Said he saved it in case he got sick. Bucky felt guilty, saved money from his job and bought him are supplies. He let it go, finally. Bucky had been doing better. He still drank but not quiet as often.

"Here." Steve looked up. The facility was nice. He thought he would get drafted this time. Like his good pal Buck. Though this time was different. The door opened. The smell of musk hit him. It made his gut clench. Groin tighten. Paused. He knew that scent.  
_______  
"Steve?" Bucky gasped. It was him, only smaller. What the hell? "Stevie is that you?" He asks.

"Yeah." His tiny friend replied. Bucky sobbed. The man that was in he room gave him a nod, Steve was confused but agreed to stay, the door was closed behind them. The lock clicked. What the hell?

"Steve!" 

Tortured blue eyes stared back at him. Long brown hair stuck to his brow. Sweat glistened. Something was familiar about that man. The eyes, voice and scent.

"Bucky!" He asked, shocked.  
_______  
The men huddled in the room. "Are you sure this going to work? What if he kills the poor guy?"

"Are you kidding, he knows him, did you see the way he..."

"This is a bad idea!"

"No it's not, it's brilliant!" 

Bruce snuck in, guilty. This was all Tony's idea. Help his memories. Bucky was already in a bad place mentally. This could send him off the deep end. His emotions were written over his face. Banner gulped and prayed for a happy ending.  
_______  
"Steve!" Bucky breathed. "Come here." He whined as the leather and metal cut into his flesh wrist. 

"Are you alright Bucky? You seem different." Eyes widened at the sight of the metal arm. Got closer. "What happened?" He asks. 

"A lot." He swallows. The lust turns to passion and love. Steve's eyes widen at the bulge in the dark pants. Licks his lips. Bucky always seemed confident in himself and he could see why. 

"Buck?" Steve asks unsure.

"Yeah Stevie?"

"Are you? Is that?"

"For you? Yes!" He hissed. Hips trusted into the air. Steve reaches down to cup his jaw, feels the stubble. Then kisses him, Bucky whimpers into his hips.  
________  
Bruce watched, in awe. He had to disable the camera. He didn't want others to see. He shifted slightly and pressed a button. As soon as it got past a certain point all bets were off.  
_________  
Bucky moved his lips under Steve's. Moaned as his tiny lover kissed him with ease. Finally his metal arm started to loosen. It popped free and came over to cup his lover's neck. He as about to bed him to get him free. He ruts the air. Crazed with want. 

"Fuck!" He breathes as Steve cups him. But it wasn't enough. He wants, he wants...

Steve was rock hard now. Desperate to please Bucky any way he could. 

"Help me free my other arm Stevie. Please." Bucky asks. They both work at the restraints. Pulls him over him, purrs as Steve straddles him. Then begins to grind against him.   
_________  
Bruce has the camera rotate just a bit. The group of men and women are upset. They wanted to watch. Not if he could help it!  
__________  
"I want you inside me Buck."

Bucky whines. "Steve!" He jerks. 

"Please. We talked about it before but never got around to it. Well about others doing it. Can we, is there anything?"

"Yeah, lube. It's like Vaseline. It will help create better friction once I'm inside you. But uh, you need to open yourself up a bit. 

So it won't hurt you." He didn't want to hurt him. Anything but that. Steve leaves his lap and Bucky whines a bit. His lover undresses himself and grabs the bottle, unsure.

"I can help." Bucky assures him, and Steve looks back and nods. He has Steve face away from him. Palms his ass. Kneads the tension out of him, traced his balls down to his dick. Steve breathes deeply. Arches up. "I'm going to use my finger, let me know if you don't like it?" Even with lust he was going to be as gentle as he could. 

He teased him and had Steve moaning softly as he rocked back and forth. Tongue came out to lick. A cry. But he liked it. Slicked his finger and eased inside while he still loved on him.

"Bucky!" Steve groaned, stars burst behind closed lids. It was all surreal. It was Bucky, yet not. He had scars, inside and out. Long hair, metal arm, cold eyes. Another finger slid past the tight ring of muscles, and Steve sobbed. He rocked back and forth some more. Lost in pleasure and lust. "Use a metal one next."

"You sure Stevie." He asks. 

"Please?" He keens. Spreads himself so Bucky could use both hands. Gasps as the cool hard digit joins the hot flesh ones. Oh yes! He likes this. "Oh my... All metal ones." He demands. A loss of warmth and then unforgiving metal replaced the flesh. He fucks himself on them. 

Bucky licks his lips and watched him. It was carnal. Hot as fuck. 

"Steve, I need to be inside!" With that he snaps his head around. Rolls hips hips and grinds down. "Fuck, Stevie." Pulls out his fingers and watches as Steve grabbed for his pants. Bucky helps and then his cock springs free. The cool air makes it jerk. Groans as Steve slicks him with lube. He aims and then watches as Steve, who is facing him now, sinks down slowly. They both groan out loud. Bucky fumbles for a moment and then grabs Steve's cock. His friend shudders above him, clenching around him. 

He adjusts around him, rocks back and forth. And then he's flush with Bucky. Grabs the leather straps on Bucky's leather top. Shifts his legs and then begins to ride his cock. Moaning and panting, he is helpless. Buck grabs his hips and lets him set the pace. Lowers Steve down and kisses him. Tongues fuse together. They groan in unison. Bucky's arms lace behind Steve, along his back. The sound of flesh coming together, smell of musk and sex. Moans and curse words. Steve's cock bounced between them, leaking. Bucky strokes it, slightly rough. 

"Fuck me Bucky! Please, just fuck me!" Steve sobs as Bucky's balls slaps against him. Thick thighs cradle him. His musk surrounds him. He wants to cum so bad. A twist along his head sends him closer.

"Steve, yeah baby. Ride my cock. Bounce on it. Just like that. Fuck me til you cum. You're so fucking tight. And hot. I've wanted this for so long. Fuck me Steve." 

The smacks were more harsh, starting to lose rhythm after a while. Steve's groans were wild now. Bucky just cursed in Russian which turned Steve on that much more. Steve shakes all over as he cums. Streaks of hot semen fly and land on the leather of Bucky's vest type top. The sight was enough for Bucky to get rough.

"Yeah Steve. That's it. Give me your cum. So hot. I'm so close now. Oh fuck Stevie." He is like a wild man and then his vision darkens. He is cumming inside Steve. Who is sobbing with after shocks. "Steve!" He shouts. Then blacks out entirely. When he wakes Steve is gone. He lashes out only to have some guy named Bruce Banner talk him down. Assured him that it was real. 

And part of recovery. He'd see him again soon. Not to give up hope...  
________  
Steve is back to his time. Lying on his cot, sore form having Bucky stuff him with his cock. Semen trickled out. He whimpers. When he wakes he is told that he's in the army now. And that he would be given the serum. Bucky! He would be with him again...


End file.
